The present invention relates to a rotating tool, and more particularly to a tool which meets the requirement of using attitude of an operator.
A traditional screwdriver (not shown) is used to rotate a screw (not shown). Even the screwdriver is equipped with a ratchet mechanism and has one-way driving function, such screwdriver still can hardly quickly screw in or unscrew out the screw. In practice, a considerably long section of the screw can be quickly rotated without using much strength and only a short section of the screw necessitates greater strength. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a rotating tool which not only is able to quickly rotate the screw or the like, but also can provide greater torque so as to increase working efficiency.